Thgiliwt
by omnj22
Summary: What if instead of Bella there was Ella, the outgoing, coordinated, and modern teenager? How would Twilight go? Would a young vampire by the name of Edward still be involved?
1. First Sight

Thgiliwt:

What if instead of Bella there was Ella, the outgoing, coordinated, and modern teenager? How would Twilight go? Would a young vampire by the name of Edward still be involved?

Ella:

My mom drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down, making me suffer in the heat. I wore a parka as a happy gesture of getting away from the drenching hot air. "Can we roll up the window? God invented air conditioning for a reason." I told her and she followed as I put on another layer of lip-gloss.

In the state of Washington lies a small town named Forks, existing on a daily basis of rain.

In the state of Washington lies a small town named Forks, existing on a daily basis of rain.

In the state of Washington lies a small town named Forks, existing on a daily basis of rain. My mother had ran from this place when she was close to my age, and I just a few months old, I'd joyly wanted to spend the summers intill I was 14 here. That was the year my mom had finally put her foot down. Instead my dad would vacation with me in the annoyingly hot beaches of Cali.

I hated phoenix. I hated the sprawling city, the sun and the blistering heat.

"Bella," my mother said for the billionth time "I don't want you to go." She said sternly

"But _I_ want to go," I insisted truthfully.

My mom and I looked, thought, and acted the world apart. She was now married to a former base ball player who moved from town to own spending money on useless things. "I don't want to hear any complains, and tell Charlie I said hi," She told me as she gave me a hug inside our car

"Sure," I mumbled quickly getting out of the car. She blew me a kiss as I waved to her.

I was excited for the flights and the drive to Forks with Dad. I loved to talk to him. He wasn't like mom, he actually supported my dreams. I landed in Port Angles, already eyeing rain made my attitude brighten.

Charlie pulled up in the bright cruiser. My dad was Police Chief Swan of Forks. I loved his car, but mom had insisted on sending over my early birthday present which was a red-orange '07 Beatle. She had refused to let me be driven around in a car with red and blue lights on top.

Charlie waved his hands over his head, waving to me. I ran and hugged him tightly; he returned the action. "Hey Dad," I beamed.

"Hey Bells," He said happily as he picked up a suitcase and loaded it into his bright car. We had to cram all of them into his car, which he laughed at. "Jus like your mom, huh?" I groaned, and buckled into the car. "So I found a great car for me," he said his smile brightening his face.

"Really? What kind?" I asked curiously

"Forks isn't a big town so remember…"

"Okay… where did you get it from?" I asked trying to figure out it the _other_ way

"You remember Billy Black from down the rez?" He asked as we boarded the freeway. I nodded slowly afraid of the awnser. "He fixed it up, so it runs like new."

"Oh," I said, no wonder _mom_ didn't like it here. She wouldn't have looked twice at a car fixed by some guy on a reservation.

We talked the whole way there; making jokes and discussing the school I'd be going to. I must've fallen asleep to the music because I woke up to seeing the same old house Charlie had been living in 5 years ago. Out side the drive way was a faded blue truck with bug rounded fenders a bulbous cab.

"Wow, dad it's so cute!" I exclaimed sounding like my old cheerleader self. I bounced out of the car went to examine it. "It's so… you." I said trying to get dark purple my suitcase from his hand. He handed it to me and I walked with it to the front door. Everything was so green, the trees the branches their trunks covered with moss, and the ground covered with bright green grass, not the fake kind you get in Arizona. Even the air so naturally was breathable. I took a deep breath of it.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I'd have to share with Charlie. I passed it as I went to my room. The floor was wooden and the walls matched my purple suit cases, with yellow laced curtains. There was the new cordless phone my mom had required, along with the cell phone I had. Along the wall was a wooden desk where my new laptop would go. And in the very last corner was a rocking chair from when I was young.

Charlie and I brought up all my suit cases and I laid down on my bed trying to think about the excitingly small school. This had been my dream since I was young. A small town life and I couldn't wait for it to start. I would be the new girl, the fresh meat, and the one everyone wanted. What could be _better_ than that?

I looked like a girl from Phoenix, well… except for my skin color which was almost pale. But physically I'd fit in everywhere. I was sporty, brunette a volleyball player, a cheerleader—all the things that go with living in the heated valley of sun. At least I had the necessary hand eye coordination and confidence to last a lifetime.

When I finished hanging up my clothes, with the help of Charlie; it was almost 10 pm. I hurried to clean up. After my shower I fell right to sleep not used to the late night sleep. I was the kind of girl that woke up at 5 am and slept at 10:30 sharp on weekdays. But my nerves got the best of me, keeping me awake because of the day to come. Tomorrow would just be the beginning.

I slept wonderfully well that night. It was easy after Id relaxed about school. Thick fog was all I could se out my window in the morning. I could feel the happiness creeping up on me. You could never see the bright tanning sun here- like a heaven always perfect weather.

Breakfast with Charlie was a fun even. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was unnecessary; I'd do fine no matter what. Charlie left first, off tho the police station. That was his wife and family. After he left I changed into a plaid belted wool coat, a brown baby doll shirt and some dark jeans with flats.

I started my beetle, taking a deep breath and turning off my cell phone. It was drizzling still but not enough to get you wet. The car smelled like new car. I smiled to my self as I started the radio. There was a new song by my fave band playing and I lightly bobbed my head to it.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, even thought I'd never seen it before. The school was just off the large high way that was used for multiple things. It looked like a building you saw in downtown phoenix for a cell phone company. There was a sign clarifying it though, 'Forks High School.' I pulled into the parking lot and drove to the very end where there was a door marked office. The radio turned off just like the car. I grabbed my brown velvet tote filled with first day supplies, and walked into the first building.

Inside a small brightly lit office; a little waiting area; orange spotted carpet, awards crowed walks and a big lock ticking away loudly. Plants grew in small pots around desks and windows. There was a counter a couple yards from where I stood and behind it a red-haired woman wearing a purple t-shirt from last years clearance. I felt sorry for her already. She looked up from behind her blue glasses. "Can I help you?" She asked her voice kind.

"I'm Ella Swan," I told her taking a step closer to her, immediately I saw smile light up her face. Wow, dad had been serious when he'd warned 'everyone already knows you.'

"Of course, Isabella" She said starting to dig through a pile of papers. She handed me a packet. "This has your schedule, right here and a map of the school." The routes were highlighted. I smiled brightly at her. She handed me another note for each teacher to sign.

"Thanks," I told her once she was done. She waved and wished me a good day.

When I went back to move my car to the student parking I heard the bell rang and hurried faster. The cars here were ones like Charlie's, old and scrappy. The nicest one here was a shiny silver Volvo, and it stood out like mine would, for sure. Still, I cut the engine towards the front of the school. I walked slowly knowing I'd be excused anyways. Taking a deep breath I entered the room. _Relax _I told my self. _ No one is going to bite you._

The class room was very small. As soon as I stepped in all eyes turned to me. I smiled a light smile. Even though it showed my teeth. The plate on the table said 'Mr. Mason' so that must've been his name. I handed him the slip and he smiled at me.

"The seat in the second to last row," He directed me.

"Thanks" I said almost a whisper as I went to the seat. It was hard for my new classmates to stare at me I the back. So I waved to a few and smiled at others. The teacher grumbled on and finally the bell rang an unusual sound. "Awkward…" I mumbled standing up. A boy with tons of pimples and bad skin and black hair walked up to me. I internally groaned. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" Arg, chess club kind, I thought to my self.

"Ella," A group of people turned and smiled to me. I returned the gesture.

"Where's your next class at?" he asked.

"Um," I began just as a guy caught my eye and winked. I smiled back at him. "Jefferson, building 6"

"I'm going to building 4" I could show you the way. He smiled sweetly. _Definitely over helpful nerd._ "I'm Eric,"

"Thanks," I shot him a smile and then turned away to lock eyes with the same boy that had winked at me. "But I'll see you around, bye." I said as I didn't even give the poor kid another glance. The mysterious boy shot me smirk and then walked towards, me as I towards him.

"Hey," he greeted me. His smile was brilliant, lined by perfect white shinning teeth. I examined him with my eyes. He had light blond highlights and shaggy hair down to his forehead, almost as a bob, with bright blue eyes and a muscular body, football player for sure. "You're Isabella, right?"

"Hi," I smirked right back at him, feeling more curios stares in the back of my head. "Call me Ella,"

"Chase," he said stepping closer to me. "Building 6, right?"

"Yeah," I didn't hesitate to start walking, no doubt he would follow.

And he did.

"This is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked catching up to my pace.

"Very,"

"How do you like it here so far?"

"It's so beautiful,"

"The rain doesn't bother you?"

"When you're forced to spend half your life in a death valley this is like a heaven," I hung up my coat on some low row hooks. Chase did the same.

"Sit by me?" he asked raising his eyebrows slightly. I smiled nodding.

The rest of the morning went the same way. Chase had introduced me to several new people; one girl named Chloe had Trigonometry with me. I sat down but the teacher, Mr. Varner, made me stand up and introduce myself. "Hi," I began giving them a smile. "I'm just your regular girl form Arizona. I like to dance and play volleyball, and I was on homecoming committee last year." When I ended, I saw a few girls smile back at me and some guys too. I went back to my seat and sat next to Chloe.

After two classes, I had a bunch of people following my every step. I loved the attention. There was always someone complimenting me and always another ready to link arms with me. I noticed one girl that kept a special eye on a guy named Mike Newton. She had both Trig and Spanish with me. She was just a bit shorter than me, but also had brown curly hair. She was walking behind us with a girl I remembered as Angela.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi!" She said, obviously trying too hard. "I'm Jessica"

Chloe shot me a confused look. "So, you like Mike?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

I laughed; I kind of liked her… "You guys would look adorable together," My voice came out really sincere surprising me. "Are you sitting with us?" I asked standing in line with Chloe.

I walked to the table behind them, talking with Chase. I spotted a redhead walking to a table where 3 other guys and a girl sat. The girl had such a nice walk; it almost broke my heart looking at it. "Who's that?" I asked keeping my eyes on her.

"Those are the Cullen kids," Jessica informed me.

"Is that like a group or something?" My jealousy began to leak out.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them." Chloe laughed. "They're like all taken."

"Really? With who?"

"Each other,"

"What?" I asked confused. "That's gross,"

"I know!" Jessica said agreeing.

"They're incredibly good looking- like all of them." Chloe informed me like it wasn't obvious. "But they keep to themselves. And you know the big guy?"

"Is he on the wrestling team or something?" I asked.

"Nope, that's Emmett he's with Rosalie. And the blond one in pain is Jasper, who's with Alice the tiny redhead."

"What about the last one? Is he like their third partner, they don't look like they would need one or something?" As soon as I said this Chloe almost spit out her iced tea. Chase and the rest of the guys laughed hysterically. "Seriously though," I glanced at the redheaded girl again, whose head was facing to the window, but I thought her cheek was lifted as though she was smiling too.

"Why?" Chase asked putting his arm around my shoulder. When I didn't answer he finally told me. "That's Edward, the last geek,"

"Geek? He doesn't look like one," I smirked at Chase, who didn't look so happy.

"Apparently none of the girls around here are good enough for him," Jessica picked at her lunch.

"Were," I corrected. "_Were_ good enough for him,"

Chloe laughed "Nice ego,"

"Do any of you have Banner II for Biology next?" I asked checking my schedule.

"Yeah, I do." The quiet girl Angela said from beside Jessica.

"Aren't you eating lunch?"

"No this has much more calories than I need." I tossed away my bottle filled with grape liquid.

"Chicks," A guy next to Chase thought aloud.

Angela and I walked to Biology, she wasn't a big talker and I was but till we got along just by talking about the school events coming up. Angela waved as she went to go sit on a table with a girl in a bad perm. I walked to the teacher and handed him my slip with a smile. He signed it and pointed me over to the only available seat. Oh, I thought as I looked to see who was going to be my partner. Edward Cullen. He gave me an unexpected antagonistic stare. _Whoa! Completely unexpected._

I sat down and put my tote to the side of the table. Why was he looking at _me_ like that? Maybe he'd heard my joke about him during lunch. I didn't feel it was my right to have to say hi first so I ignored him all period but at the very end I took a peak at him. His posture was rigid. And he looked like he was holding his breath just to get out of here. I, being not so observant ignored it. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd seemed next to his huge brother.

Maybe Chloe and Jessica were right. Maybe he really wasn't into chicks. I had never had a guy not look twice at me. I began to question myself. But then again I had never seen anyone like _them_. I looked once lastly at him and regretted it just as soon. _If looks could kill I'd already be dead._ The bell rang and before I could even ask him what the matter with him, but he was gone. I looked around for him.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" A sweet voice asked.

"Yeah, I am, and you're Mike Newton." I noted giving him a cute smile.

"Yeah, do you need help finding your next class?"

"Sure, it's gym,"

"That's my next class too," He seemed thrilled.

We talked about him living in California until he turned ten, except he actually liked it there. He also had English with me. But as we entered Gym, he asked. "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?"

"That's not how he usually is?"

"He's quiet but not as rude as he was today."

"Oh,"

"He was probably just in a bad mood."

"He looked like he was dying or something." Then I saw Chase and Chloe walking our way. I walked through the girl's locker room with her, changing into our required clothing that coach Clapp had gotten me.

"Hey Chloe?" I asked as I began to take off my shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Do I smell bad?"

"No," She laughed and took a step closer. "You smell like Raspberries and perfume"

I laughed too. "Edward Cullen acted _really _weird in Biology."

"Don't worry he's always like that."

"Has he ever gone out with anyone?"

"Nope,"

"You think he's gay?"

"Ohmygod, It could be. Gay guys are really hot."

He'd been going to this school for three years and hadn't dated any girl. For a guy that looked like him, that was sad. Either he was really bad and never talked or he was gay.

I played volleyball, one of my favorite sports to play at home. When the final bell rang all too soon, I headed back and changed back into my school clothes. Chase walked with me to the school office where I had to return my signed slip. The rain had drifted away but the astonishing scent of it was still there.

"Are you thinking about signing up for any sports?" Chase wondered as we entered the warm office.

"Maybe, depends on which ones are avail--" I stopped talking once I saw who stood before me.

I recognized the bronze hair that was perfectly messy. He was talking in a low but attractive voice. He was trying to change form our biology class to any other time available.

"Ella?" The door opened again making cold wind come in.

"Oh sorry," I said. "Where was I?"

Chase said something but all I heard was him answering the receptionist in a hastily voice. He turned on his heal and disappeared out the door.

"Hope your day was fine," the receptionist said in a still awed voice.

"Perfect," I said.

I hugged Chase good bye and then drove home. As soon as I was there I pulled out my track suit a water bottle.

_That Jerk! _I thought just as I locked the door.

**AN: So review, and anybody know any willing betas? Many Chapters to come!**


	2. Closed Books

The next day was better... and worse.

I'd been getting a lot more sleep here than in Washington, so that was a huge plus. The forest out side helped me sleep at night, I guess.

I knew what to expect at school. Chase was really sweet and I was sure he was who I'd go to the dance with. Mike sat by me in English, and walked with me and Chase to our next class. Chess Club Eric wasn't so bad _– h_e was smart and knew the area well. I noticed everyone here wasn't into designer brands as my old school had been. But they were still nice.

It was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't at school.

All morning I had been avoiding going to Biology. I considered skipping, but when I got to the Cafeteria, I looked for him. I saw his table. Four siblings. I felt regret for a second. _Just a second._ God, I made the Terminator look like Cowardly lion. I sat down at the table with Mike, Chase, Jessica and a lot of other people.

I felt confused. The guy hated my guts_,_ but I felt pulled towards him. He was like a celebrity_; _you thought was incredibly good looking_,_ but you knew you could never have him. I didn't want him to ignore me, but I _also_ didn't want him to look at me the way he had last time.

He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.

I walked to Biology with Mike and Chloe, when at the end of lunch he still hadn't shown up. Mike went ahead but I stopped and talked to Chloe.

"You think he's here today?" I asked her.

She immediately knew who I was talking about. "Nope," She looked sideways at me. "I'll meet you in PE"

I walked in_,_ and Mike lingered at my table talking about a trip to the beach they were planning. When the bell rang_,_ he went to go sit by a girl with braces. I loved how everyone here was so close to one another. Everyone was always friendly.

I wasn't relived I had the desk to myself. I wasn't the kind of person that liked to stay alone and by herself. I didn't believe he wasn't here because of me. I di_dn_'t have _that _kind of control over his choices.

When the school day ended, all too soon, Jessica, Chloe, and I walked to my car together. We got into my car and headed to where we had to go.

Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides _fried_ eggs and bacon, just like me. Minus the eggs and bacon, though. So Jess and Chloe were going to help me cook. First we had to go shopping for food though_,_ since the house was poorly stocked. I had the shopping list and wallet in my back pocket as we got _(deleted "off") _out of the Beetle.

We backed away into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to enter. As we waited_,_ talking about the song playing on the radio, Chloe giggled.

"Look who it is," She said.

"Everywhere you look_,_ they're always there." Jessica agreed with her.

_Except him _I thought to my self_._ They got into their Volvo_,_ and for the first time I noticed their clothes. They were all dressed exceptionally well. All casual clothes, but hinted with designer labels. It seemed disapproved for them to have both perfect looks and money. They glanced at us as they passed. I could feel my mouth open in a gasp as I saw them again.

This was not normal for me. I never did the shopping at home. The store wasn't a very big one_,_ but it would _do_.

When we got home, we hurried to unload the groceries, stuffing them wherever I could find an empty space. Chloe wrapped the potatoes in foil and I stuck them in the oven. Jessica and I covered the steak in marinade.

After we finished that_,_ we started our homework. I pulled my hair into a ponytailand turned on my laptop, sending my mom my first email from here. Jessica was really good in Trig and Chloe needed help in English_,_ like me. All three of us finished reading the assigned novel. It was getting late and they headed home.

Charlie came home a while later_. _Hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes.

"Hey dad," I said_,_ hugging him as he sat down to watch the news that night.

"Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Um, steak and potatoes, Chloe and Jess helped."

"Wow, it smells delicious." He walked to the table with me. "How was your day?"

"Great, yours?"

"Oh_,_ fine,"

"Do you know the Cullens, dad?" I asked. Big mistake. I got a lecture on how kind they were and how people didn't treat them pleasant enough. He just kept going on and on and on! "Dad! I got it. I was just asking, like, curiously."

He finished and put the dishes into the dishwasher while I headed to bed. It was too quiet to sleep that night_;_ I didn't fall asleep too quickly.

The rest of the week was all the same and very uneventful. By Friday I knew where classes were_,_ and in gym_,_ I was usallyfirst to get picked.

Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.

Everyday I watched anxiously as the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I'd relax and join the conversation. Mostly it centered on the trip to La Push Ocean Park that Mike was planning. Beaches were usually hot and dry_,_ but beaches here were cold and rainy, so I had easily agreed to go when invited.

By Friday, I barely thought of Edward as I entered the Biology classroom. For all I knew_,_ he'd dropped out of school.

Chloe ran to me as I started to _change_ in the girls_'_ locker room for Gym. She grabbed my upper arms. "Guess what?!" She yelled_,_ getting the attention of some girls around us.

"What?!" I asked excitedly. _Maybe Edward came back. _I thought to my self. Duh, who else do you think to?

"I was just talking to Chase and he –" She turned to the girls behind us. "Do you mind?" She asked them.

I laughed. "And he what?" I didn't care if some one knew something about him_,_ even if it did _involve_ me.

"And he said he made it as quarterback."

Arg, it wasn't about me. "Oh, I'll tell him congrats," I smiled and walked out to the gym.

My weekend was pretty boring. I was all alone. No one in Forks had texting_,_ and I wasn't in the mood to actually call someone. So I hung around and watched the rain and television.

People greeted me in the morning on Monday. I was horrible at names, but the ones in this town were short and simple, so I had no trouble remembering them. I hugged a few people. I had noticed the kids here weren't used to it. At my old school, that's how we said hi.

In English_,_ while I sat next to Mike_,_ we had a quiz on _Wuthering Heights,_ the novel I'd read last night. It was complicated and definitely not straight forward. All in all, I felt very comfortable now. More than I'd expected to, that was for sure.

When we walked out of class_,_ the air was full of swirling bits of sparkling white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, and my nose.

"Wow," Mike said happily. "It's snowing,"

"_It's_-" A hand wrapped round mine. I looked up to Chase smiling at me.

"Pretty, huh?"

"It's beautiful, like diamonds falling from the sky."

"Haven't you seen snow before?" Jessica asked from next to Mike,

"Yeah," I paused. "In globes"

Chase laughed, just as a ball of snow hit Mike's head_._ "Yorkie?" Mike asked. We all nodded together. "I'll see you guys at lunch."

Throughout the morning_,_ we all chatted excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first one of the year, which was good because it meant there would be much more in the near future.

I walked with Chloe and Jess as they got lunch. I got a muffin, and a bottle of water. I had my binder ready to use as a shield against all the snowballs being thrown around. I didn't want any part of me to be soaking wet today.

"I'd throw one at you my self, but I don't think I'd be alive if I did," Jessica laughed**,** taking a sip of her soda.

"Me neither," I teased, smiling widely.

My muffin didn't taste very appetizing today, so I got up and threw it away. When I returned_,_ Chloe and Jessica both had identical grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Cullen was just staring at you." Chloe explained.

I whipped my head around. I couldn't believe it. He was here today! How could I have not noticed? "Whatever, I think he hates me for some reason" I could feel my excitement sinking as I thought about having to sit next to him again. I was good with guys. What was it about him_?_

I let my eyes reel over to their table again while Jessica went on. "The Cullens don't like _anyone _or they don't really notice anyone enough to like them."

They were laughing_ –_ Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow_;_ Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair towards them. They were enjoying the day just like every one else. They just looked better doing it.

"Ella?" Nerdy Eric asked.

At that defined moment Edward's eyes met mine. I looked down immediately_,_ shaking my head. He looked curious_,_ but also unsatisfied in some way, like I didn't meet some unknown expectation.

"He's looking at you again," Jessica informed giggling

I ignored her. "Yeah_,_ Eric_?_"

"You're joining us in the snowball fight in the parking lot after school_,_ right?"

I laughed "I'll watch," I told him. There was no way I was getting my new shoes wet.

He gave me a smile and continued talking with Mike about it. Jessica and Chloe broke down the history of Edward to me, but I stopped them all too soon. I didn't want to hear about something that I couldn't have. It'd be like telling a kid about the _world's_ cutest dog_,_ and then not giving them a chance to have it.

"One last thing," I told Jessica "Does he look mad?"

"No, should he be?"

"I guess not_._ I'll see you guys after school," I waved

I picked up my books and headed_, _early for the first time_,_ to Biology with Mike. By the time we got outside there were buckets of rain coming down and melting the sparkles left on the path_, all_ the traces of snow washed away by it. Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to class.

Once inside, I hung up my pea coat and went to my seat, leaving the tote resting on the table's leg. I sighed with relief _–_ the table was still empty. My phone buzzed_,_ and I pulled it out under the table. There was a text from Chloe_:_ _He just left the cafeteria, good luck!_

I took in a deep breath again, and then thought about giving a lesson to Chloe on texting language. I heard very clearly when the seat next to me moved, but I kept my eyes on the note book in front of me. I faced the opposite direction_,_ looking out the window.

"Hello," his voice was so musical.

I turned my head the slightest and gave him a slight smile.

I looked up at him, stunned that he was even talking to me. His chair wasas far away as the desk allowed_,_ but it wasfacing towards me. His hair was dripping wet_;_ still, he looked like a model that'd just walked out of a commercial or photo shoot for Armani. His dazzling face was friendly, a slight smile on his flawless lips. However_,_ his eyes remained careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen." he persisted "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Ella Swan."

He was perfectly polite, but it bugged me he wasn't like other guys who weren't so modest around me.

"Yeah,"

Thankfully, class started at that very moment. I concentrated on what the teacher was saying and tried to block out the gorgeous model next to me. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our book. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he told us in a commanding voice.

"Ladies first, partner." Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling such a beautiful smile; all I could do was stare him. I shook my head as though trying to get it back under the clouds.

"Uh, yeah." I said_,_ smiling back at him. "I'll go ahead.

I wasn't showing off, but I'd done this lab before. I knew what I would be looking for. It should be easy. I put the first slide under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied it for a second.

"Prophase," I said confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked. I passed the microscope to him_,_ and for the briefest second_,_ his freezing hand touched mine. "I'm sorry," he pulled his hand back immediately. He examined the slide quickly. "Prophase," he agreed. I took it the paper and wrote it down. He stared into my eyes for a second and then looked down and switched the slide. "Anaphase,"

"Anaphase it is," I wrote it down. "Slide three?" I asked. He handed it to me, careful not to touch my hand again. "Interphase," I passed him the microscope and he took a swift peek as I wrote it down.

We finished before anyone was even close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing slides and two other groups with the book open under their table. This left me with nothing to do, except try to not bother with him. I glanced up when I felt him looking at me. I smiled, but it soon wiped away when I realized the _way h_e was staring at me wasn't one with pleasure. He was frustrated with me.

"Nice contacts, though they don't look very real," I teased_,_ smiling.

I expected him to smile too, but he looked down and away. "Not real?"

"Oh, is that your real color?" _Crap, I'm such an idiot!_

"Um, yes,"

"I just meant they look too beautiful to be real – I mean…" Oh God_,_ kill me! Could I have embarrassed my self any _further?_

He chuckled a musical and enchanting sound

"I was just saying that because last time I saw you, your eyes were, like_,_ completely black."

"No, they weren't." He said like he was stating a fact.

I was sure there was something different. I vividly remember the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me – the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand, which was sad news for him, because I loved to ask questions when I didn't.

"Yeah, they were."

"No they weren't," He smirked slightly. "Why are you so interested?"

"Why are you lying about your eye color?" I demanded.

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"You tell me," I mumbled as the teacher came to our table to see why we weren't working.

He looked over our shoulders and at the completed lab, then more intently to see if the answers were correct.

"So, Edward_,_ didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope_?"_

"Ella," both of us said synced.

"Actually, she identified two of the five." He told him

Now he seemed assured. "Were you in advanced placement in _Phoenix_?"

_Unfortunately_, I thought "Yes_._"

"I guess it's good you two are partners_,_ then," He mumbled something else walking away. I looked to Edward, who looked back.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

_I had_ the feeling he was forcing himself to make small talk; almost like he was trying to prove my suspicions about him wrong.

"Yeah, it ended way too soon" I answered honestly. I was dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion and couldn't.

"You like the cold," It clearly wasn't a question.

I nodded once and turned to finish the flower I had been drawing.

"Forks must be an easy place for you to live," he mused

"You have no idea," I grinned cheerfully

He looked fascinated by what I said_, _for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"That's why you came here." Again it was a statement, a fact.

"Partly. It's complicated…"

"I can keep up."

I smirked to myself, maybe he did care. "My mom got remarried last _September_." My voice sounded happy, even to me. "Phil is great – he has a terrific job and keeps her really happy_._"

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

"Phil travels a lot_._"

"And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him?"

"No, I liked my school and friends_,_ but I could tell she wanted to be with him."

"How?"

"I was almost never home_,_ and she wasn't either_;_ my dad and I are closer,"

"That worked out well,"

I laughed a little, quickly changing the subject "I love the way you talk. It's so proper, like_,_ from the _1900's_ or something." Who uses proper English like that, most people our age would never use well.

"What?" his smile completely disappeared.

"Kidding," I laughed. "Relax_._"

He seemed frustrated for a second_,_ and then he shook his head "You're really hard to read."

I smirked again_,_ looking away from his angelic face. "So are you," I mumbled knowing he wouldn't be able to hear it.

Mr. Banner called the class to attention then, and I looked to the front of the class to face him. Had I just said all that to the bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me? Again he leaned away from me and to the very end of the table, his hands in fists. The guy needed a good chill pill.

I took notes on familiar context as Mr. Banner went over slides of the material we had just covered. Luckily_,_ the bell rang soon enough. Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.

Mike picked up my books, and we shrugged on our coats. "That was awful,"

"I know," I agreed.

"Cullen seemed friendly today,"

"_That_ was friendly? I wouldn't want to be near him on a bad day." We both let out a laugh

P.E. helped clear my mind, and we both _got in_ several good shots since we were partners. The other team was a guy in huge glasses_,_ and his partner had a bad haircut. All in all, P.E. was the best of classes.

The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry car_._ I got the heater running_,_ and for once_,_ I didn't bother with the speed limit_._ I rushed to get home and take a warm bath.

I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still_,_ white_,_ figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front of his Volvo, three cars down_,_ and _staring_ intently at me. I met his eyes for a second_,_ and then pulled the car in reverse, smoothing out of the parking space. My mind was so focused on him_;_ I almost hit the Toyota Corolla. Lucky for me_,_ I slammed my foot on the brake in time. I passed the Volvo and I could swear I saw him laughing.


End file.
